Busted by the Curious Boy
by chloel97
Summary: Walter and Paige managed to keep their relationship a secret for a whole month before young genius Ralph ratted them out. (Not very good at summaries). Established Walter/Paige. Future-Fic. Possibly multi-chapter if people enjoy. (Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

It had taken Walter almost 7 months to finally admit to himself, and Paige, that he actually had feelings. The confession was an awkward one, but Paige looked past that and saw the love Walter held for her. The candle-lot dinner on the rooftop outshone the pro's and con's list he made for their possible relationship.

It had been just over a month since that moment and both Walter and Paige has managed to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of Scorpion, even Toby, the eagle-eyed behaviourist. The private 'talks' they had in the kitchen, the sneaking off to his room in the loft, the smouldering glances and quiet whispers all went completely unnoticed by the team. Even Ralph was blissfully unaware, although he did know that Walter came for dinner every other night. What he didn't know was that Walter stayed over them nights and snuck home early in the morning, because let's be honest, he is still a man and Paige is a beautiful woman. So it was surprising when the team didn't find out from the sneaky kitchen make outs, but in fact from the curiosity of the innocent young boy eating his breakfast with the team, at the garage.

"Mom," Ralph started, "What's sex?"

There was mixed reactions to this question. Sylvester, ever the germophobe, started muttering about how unhygienic sexual intercourse was and that's when using protection. Happy was perplexed, acting like she didn't hear a thing and carried on reading her book from Toby. The behaviourist's reaction was a short burst of laughter, followed by

"something you'll come to love, kid," which indeed earned him a glare from Paige. The woman in question became very flustered and confused as to what brought the question into her young son's mind. He was only 9 years old for Pete's sake. She was too busy trying to think of a truthful, yet censored answer that she didn't notice her boyfriend choking on his coffee next to her. I mean, he shouldn't be surprised, all boys started wondering at that age, genius or not. But the fact that it came from his girlfriends son, shocked him to no end.

"It's what two adults do if they love each other very much, and decide they might want to have babies," Paige's answer was somewhat truthful, there was a baby-making element within sex some of the time.

"Is that what you and Walter do when he stays over at our apartment?" The question was yet another curious one from the tiny genius yet caused a bigger uproar this time.

Sylvester was completely speechless and would've fallen off his chair, if Happy hadn't have caught him. The mechanical engineer let the surprise of Walter and Paige being physical show on her face for a split-second, before she went back to acting perplexed. This time, both Walter and Toby choked on their coffee. The shrink should have seen it coming, hell he now remembers all the times they both 'coincidentally' disappeared simultaneously. He feels like a failure in the psychoanalysis world now, and made a mental promise to watch for further signs of the couple from now on.

"No baby, me and Walter are just friends. He just comes for dinner remember, then tucks you into bed like you want," Paige's lie was obvious to everyone, and the fake smile from Walter just added to the humour of the situation now.

"But there's always strange noises coming from your room and I always hear the door lock when he leaves at 6 every morning," Ralph stated.

The couple was stumped. There was no point denying their relationship now Ralph obviously knew about it, and the whole of Scorpion aswell. They had just hoped the would have a little more time to themselves before everyone would stare at them as a couple.

Paige couldn't think of anything to say, and Walter wasn't going to contribute judging by the still present choking and now bright red blush on his face. For a guy with a low EQ, he sure does show emotion on his face a lot, Paige thought.

"Well kid, looks like you'll have a sibling on the way soon!" Declared Toby, getting the reaction he wanted from the now public couple, matching blushes; how cute.


	2. Romantic Date gone Wrong

Wow! Didn't expect people to read my story, never mind review/favourite/follow it. Thankyou all so much! Will be continuing this as random one shots of established Waige.

"This is very romantic Walt," Paige commented, "any particular reason?"

Paige had gone through the special dates she had mentally stored, it's not anybody birthday, not an anniversary and they hadn't done anything recently that needed celebrating to this degree.

"Can I not surprise my gorgeous girlfriend with a fancy dinner date?" Walter questioned, clearly amused at Paige's confusion. He knew he didn't have the best way of expressing feelings, usually a Chinese takeout on a Friday night sufficed for the two, before they 'retired' to the bedroom. But instead, Paige had come home to an empty apartment, a note saying Ralph was staying with their neighbour, a bunch of roses and a gorgeous Armani dress. Yes, Walter really did out-do himself this time. When the knock on the door of her apartment came, she very nearly refused going to eat and just having Walter as a meal instead, he looked that delicious in his suit.

"Im joking, although I really should surprise you more if you're going to make them eyes at me more often. It's officially a year since I met you at Nemo's cafe and you became a part of Scorpion, and a bigger part of my life," Walter noted that whilst stating this, Paige had started tearing up.

Happy? Sad? Angry? Relieved?

He couldn't decide

"These are tears of love Walt, because as much as you frustrate me, I love you so damn much and don't deserve the kind heart you hold," Paige's speech had an effect on Walter. Not quite as public as hers, but his stomach fluttered just a little bit, his heart rate picked up and he squeezed her hand just a little tighter.

"I love you too, Paige, so much you can't imagine."

After that comment, the waiter came to take the orders and Walter was brought back to his professional, blank self when speaking to strangers.

Suddenly, Walter's phone rang, which shocked them both because the rest of the team was under strict instructions by Walt not to ring either of them tonight. Of course they wanted to know why, the nosy genius's can't help butting in to their relationship, but Walter had kept it all a secret. Until now apparently.

"What?" Walter didn't even bother with a polite greeting, Toby doesn't deserve one for interrupting what was meant to be a romantic evening.

"I know you said not to call unless it was an emergency, but this is one. Cabe just called, there's been a tip off to the fed's that the restaurant L'oiseau Blanc is going to recieve a serious terrorist attack within the next hour. Now we've just pulled up in the car park, we'll wait in the van for you and Paige," Toby's information made Walter's blood run cold. Not only were they unarmed, but they were unfamiliar of the restaurant they were sitting in. Of course Walter chooses the newly opened, fancy sounding French restaurant without looking at fire escapes and other safety precautions.

"No need, we're inside. Table 12. Right hand corner. Bring your own chair," and with that, Walter hung up, knowing the rest of Scorpion will join them in 30 seconds.

"What's going on Walt?" Paige's velvety voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Terrorist attack is going to commence in this restaurant within the next hour. We need to not only get out, but stop the terrorists," Walter whispered, not wanting to alarm or notify someone that he knew what was going to happen. Last time he did that, he ended up in a jail cell with a tiny-handed scone expert.

"Well, well, well what have we here. Sneaking off to have a quiet evening without your best buddies I see guys," The shrink's voice did nothing to calm the couple, and for once, Walter was stumped on what to do because he decided to give his brain a night off from thinking, so he could just concentrate on the love of his life sat before him.

"Now my bets are that he's going to enter through the kitchen door, possibly masked as a worker, before attempting to take the whole restaurant hostage," Happy concluded, someone was actually focused on the job in hand.

Walter set tasks out for each member, Toby was to analyse any worker or customer that looked shifty, Happy had been sent to make sure the wiring of the building hadn't been tampered with and Sylvester was working out the escape route with the highest success. Paige was ordered to stay next to Walter and not move, he couldn't risk her getting hurt.

"Him, that's our guy," Toby whispered to the team. He then pulled out his phone and informed Cabe, who was outside with armed backup. The guy in question had a uniform on that looked cheaper than the rest, the shirt wrinkled and waistcoat an off colour, probably due to the haste in wanting the job done. He kept flickering his eyes over to the corner near the door, where 2 men with caps on sat. Subtle, thought Toby. They were obviously going to be blocking the front door off.

Walter got to his feet, giving the impression he was going to the bathroom. However, when he saw Cabe and backup walk through the front door towards the two men, he grabbed the shifty looking waiter before he could swiftly escape.

Handing him over to the backup, Cabe released them for the night, having enough evidence that it was indeed these 3 guys and Scorpion wasn't needed anymore.

Sitting in McDonalds for a romantic evening wasn't what Walter had planned for him and Paige. But as she said, it's cheaper and more efficient, with it being nearer Paige's apartment.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you in the bedroom later," Paige whispered in Walt's ear, consequently ending the night abruptly and dragging Paige to the car.


End file.
